


Hurt and comfort

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes even the most controlled people need someone to take care of them.





	Hurt and comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-05 11:38am to 11:48am

"I'm very sorry Sirius was such a prick today, Severus. Really, really, sorry."

Severus looked hurt as he sat on the ground near the fireplace, watching the flames dance. James sighed before coming up behind the other boy, taking him into his arms. Severus went very still before relaxing and snuggling his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. 

"Why does he have to be so cruel to me all the time? I did nothing to him he did not do to me first."

James brushed some strands away from Severus' eyes before answering. "Sirius needs to taunt people. You know that."

The paler boy sneered. "Still not good enough a reason to always mark me as victim."

"Do you wish for me to talk to him?"

"You did that already, remember? Nothing came out of it."

James nodded grudgingly. 

"I assume he's going to be there at your birthday party as well?" Severus continued sadly.

"I can't un-invite my best friend, Severus. I know it's hard. But after the party we can have our own celebration." He smiled seductively, even though the other could not see it. "I will take care to send everyone away from the prefects' rooms. We will be all alone. And this time I want to hear you..."

Severus shivered at the words, need overwhelming him for the shortest of moments. "Do you think you can really make me do that?" A small smile hid in his voice.

James grinned. "I have my ways..."


End file.
